The subject technology generally relates to visual data processing.
Some Internet-based mapping services may include images of points of interest (e.g., the Statue of Liberty) arranged in an image graph based on the viewpoint position, viewpoint orientation, and field of view of the image. However, the images in these mapping services may be difficult to navigate because the user may not know the structure of the image graph and may attempt to navigate to a portion of the graph where no images are available or accidentally navigate away from the point of interest. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for browsing images of a point of interest within an image graph may be desirable.